There is always a city
by Gipper431
Summary: Booker Dewitt and Anna Dewitt have moved to Martha's Vineyard to try to get away from Booker's troubles in New York but tragedy strikes when Anna is stole by something now Booker must fight to get her back AU from Infinite
1. Epilouge

**Martha's Vineyard 1966**

** I thought we were safe. I thought that maybe getting out of New York would somehow make my debts disappear. I was a fool to indulge in such a delusion. I ****  
bought a nice two story yellow paneled house with red shutters off of the coast of Martha's Vineyard right on the water hell our back yard was just a fenced  
off portion of the beach. It was an ideal place to raise a family; I felt like maybe, just maybe, we could make it. I would have tried to get a job as a cop  
actually made a good life for her. But then one night about a week after we moved in I awoke to her screams cutting through the whole house like a knife to ****butter. "Daddy!" she screamed "Daddy! Help!" she cried out in terror. I threw myself out of bed grabbing my shotgun with one swift move. I ran as fast as I  
could for her room, my heart pounding with every step. "I'm coming honey" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I turned the golden door knob and let myself ****into her room. I scanned the room and to my horror she was nowhere to be seen "No! No! NO!"I screamed as I looked everywhere I could think under her bed  
in her closet after I had quickly searched her room I noticed her window was open. I threw myself to the window and drew back the curtains. I scanned our backyard and then I caught a mysterious red glow, at the end of the pier behind our house. A tall, slender, metal monster running to the end of the pier with something in its arms. It turned to check it's surroundings and that's when I saw my little girl's tear stained face reaching out for me calling my name. Then the monster let out a screech and tossed her into some type of round submarine and then the door shut and they sank beneath the waves. I sat there in shock for about an hour just staring out at the water. How could I let this happen? This was all my fault. "Anna" I whispered under my breath "Anna I will get you back."**


	2. Chapter 1

**It's been two weeks since that thing took Anna. The police were contacted by one of my neighbors who heard mine and her screams I told them a man took **

**my girl and gave them a fake description. I couldn't tell them a 6 foot metal monster stole my girl they would throw me in a mental institute. And I could be **

**no help to her from inside a white foam room. I've invited one of my friends from New York a retired Pinkerton, John Perkins. Together we've been reading up **

**on anything we can that may give us a clue as to what might have stole my girl. And we've found out that there have been people all over the coast of Europe **

**whose little girls have been stolen from them, whom describe the same things I saw, a huge metal monster with a terrible glowing red eye who steals little **

**girls away in the night and takes them underwater. I have my head stuck in a book sipping on my coffee. "Booker!" John exclaims coming in through the front **

**door with some papers in his hands. "What is it John?" I ask looking up from my book. John wasn't a very big man. He wasn't particularly small he was 5 foot **

**9 inches balding but not completely bald the hair he had left was a light brown, he had olive colored skin with blue green eyes. "I think I've found a man that **

**may be able to help you find Anna!" I stood up in my chair as soon as he said this "Really? Who is it? Where is he?" He slapped down the papers, they were **

**newspaper articles written by a man named Oliver Daily. He has written stories covering these disappearances in Europe and speculating what might have **

**happened to them. After reading his articles I gathered that he believes that there is an underwater city out in the Atlantic Ocean where these girls are **

**being stolen away to for reasons unknown. "John c'mon a city at the bottom of the ocean? Ridiculous." "Says the man that is looking for a huge metal **

**monster with a big glowing red eye." I looked down at the papers again. Could this man really help me find Anna? Even if this man is a quack I have to **

**atleast give him a chance I have to try and find Anna any way I can. "Okay John I'll bite we will go and see this man. Do you have any idea where he might **

**live?" "Yes I think it mentions somewhere in there that he is off in Greenland trying to find this underwater city." "Okay just let me go get packed" I say as **

**I take off up the stairs to get my luggage case.**


	3. Chapter 2

We reached the airport in about 30 minutes, and in another 15 minutes we were on the plane heading to Greenland. "Booker?" John said waking me from my half asleep state. "Yeah John?" I asked "I know how much you love Anna but how far are you willing to go to get her back?" he asked inquisitively. "John I love that girl more than life itself I would go to hell and back to get her." I stated. After seeing the thing that took her, I think we might actually be going into hell. And with that I drifted off into a deep sleep. I awoke to the whole plane shaking. I looked around the plane there was blood splattered everywhere and the seats all around me seemed to be torn up by something. There was a bright red streak going straight down the blue carpeted hallway I followed it, and stopped in my tracks when I heard the sound of little girls crying. I continued down the hallway and with every step I took the crying got louder and louder. Finally I reached the cockpit door. I put my ear up against the cold metal door and I could tell that's where the crying was coming from. I stepped into the cockpit and the crying stopped, it was pitch black in the small room, and neither the captain nor the crew were anywhere to be seen. Where is everyone I thought to myself, then a bright light started to illuminate a circle in the cockpit and the crying started again. There were people standing in a circle around someone. As I got closer the people turned out to be little girls around Anna's age. They turned and looked at me with these eerie glowing yellow eyes and parted so I could see what was in the middle. It was me… lying dead, with Anna at my side, holding my hand crying for me to get up. Then the girls started chanting "You can't save her." I started hearing someone call my name and the plane started to shake again. "Booker!" It was John! "Booker wake up" Then, I opened my eyes, I was breathing very heavily and sweating, I started to look around the plane. "Anna!" I let a yell escape my lips. "Booker its fine you were only having a bad dream." John reassured me. I sat there for a good ten minutes just letting myself calm down, not in years has a dream scared me this much, it felt so real. "How far are we from Greenland?" I said finally breaking my silence. "We are almost there, should be about five minutes before we land." John said. We sat there for the rest of the ride in silence every now and then I saw John look over at me with a worried look on his face. I didn't dare close my eyes again. When we finally reached Greenland it was about 8:00 at night, as we stepped off the plane a man about 5 foot 9 with combed over brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a white parka with black thermal pants met us at the runway. "Hello gentlemen, welcome to Greenland." The man said in a Boston accent, "May I ask who you are?" John asked "My name is Zachary Brown, I am Mr. Daily's associate and benefactor, come to my car and I'll give you a ride to base camp we are stationed at the southern coast about twenty miles from here." John and I, without hesitation climbed into Zachary's truck and drove the twenty miles to base camp. After what seemed like hours, but was more like 30 minutes we finally arrived at our destination. "Okay, we're here." Zachary said as he parked the truck. The base camp was made up of about ten white tents with what appeared to be the headquarters at the center. The headquarters was a huge tent with a covering on the front of it that was folded out to the side to reveal the interior of the tent. The tent had many different maps on different tables with five people gathered around one table discussing something. "Let's go get you guys situated" Zachary said as John and I hoisted our luggage out of the car. Zachary took us to a tent to the right of the big tent. "One of our crew members left for home a couple of weeks ago so this will be your room, John." Zachary said as he motioned for John to go in. John went in but turned around in the door way "Goodnight Booker," he said "and thank you Zachary." "Now I'll show you your tent Mr…" Zachary paused "I never got your name." he said "DeWitt, Booker Dewitt" I responded "Alright Mr. DeWitt this way" Zachary said as he started walking. "So Zachary how close have you guys come to finding this city?" I asked "Mr. DeWitt we have narrowed the location down far enough to know its somewhere off of the coast of Greenland. You and your friend arrived here at just the right time, Mr. Daily thinks he's close to finding it and he is going to lead a boating expedition to the suspected spot tomorrow." Zachary responded "Here is your tent Mr. DeWitt." I stepped in and the tent was fairly well equipped with a thermal sleeping back a little wooden table and a lamp resting on the table, the bottom of the tent was lined with a black liner so you didn't have to sleep on the cold, hard icy ground. "This will do nicely thank you Zachary." I said shaking his hand "No problem Mr. DeWitt. I suggest you get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, breakfast will be at 6:00 sharp." Zachary said "Okay thank you Zachary." I said as he went on his way. I set down my luggage case and put my clothes in the little wooden nightstand and I put a tiny wooden framed picture of Anna on the table kissing it before I put it down. After I put everything up I gave the picture of Anna one last kiss, turned off the light, got into my sleeping bag, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning feeling very refreshed I stretched and got up out of my sleeping bag and changing my clothes. "Knock, Knock" I heard from behind me I turned around to see a beautiful woman with green eyes and jet black hair. She was slender and she had a black fur jacket with white thermal pants on. "Zachary told me that we had some new crew members and thought I might as well drop in and say hello." The woman had a heavy English accent. "Uh… yes I'm Booker DeWitt… and you are?" I said as I extended my hand to the woman. "I am Eleanor" She said taking my hand and shaking it. "Eleanor Thomas" she said "Nice to meet you Eleanor. May I ask what a lovely woman like yourself is doing out here on this expedition?" "Well I don't think you would believe me if I told you." "Try me I've seen my fair share of strange things lately."I said with a chuckle "Well my little 10 year old sister, Isabella, was stolen by some giant metal monster out of my mother and fathers house in London about a month ago, my father died trying to fight the monster off and my mother killed herself shortly after and when I heard about Mr. Brown's expedition I couldn't pass up the opportunity to attempt to find her she is all I have left." She explained fighting back tears "Well believe it or not that's almost the same reason I'm up here" I said grabbing the picture of Anna and giving it to Eleanor. "That's my baby girl, Anna. She was taken from me by the same thing that stole your sister and I've come up here to find her." "She's precious." Eleanor said giving me back the picture. "Why don't you walk with me to the mess hall to get some breakfast DeWitt? I could always use the company." "Sure." I said as I followed her out of the tent "Will you be going on the boating expedition today?" I asked Eleanor "Yes" she said "I will be helping with the charts I'm only one of three people out here who can actually read a chart map. My father was a fisher man back in London and whenever I didn't have school he would take me to work with him, he taught me how to drive the boat, how to fish, and how to read a chart map." "Those are all very useful skills to have." I said "What did you do before you decided to come out here" I asked. "Well after graduating from St. Anne's college I became a nurse. What about you Mr. DeWitt" "Uh… I did… odd jobs." I said "You don't look like a man that would just do anything Booker. But I suppose there is always someone needed for anything." She said as she stepped into the mess hall tent. "Booker!" I heard John call at me as I entered the mess hall "Come meet everyone." He was sitting at a table of five men. I went over to where he was sitting. "Everyone this Booker DeWitt." John said introducing me as I waved to everyone "Booker this is Terry White the Captain that will be taking us out on the boat today." John said as a scraggily looking white haired man dressed in a blue jacket and a striped undershirt waved to me. "This is Aleksander Jensen he is a native fisherman that knows the waters and has seen the monster." John said as a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white parka and a cap waved to me. "You already know Zachary" He said as Zachary nodded at me "This is Anton Andersen he is a Danish scientist who joined the expedition a week ago." He said as a short man with short brown hair and blue eyes with glasses waved in my direction without picking his head up from his book. "And the man we came here to see Oliver Daily." He said as Oliver stood up and shook my hand. He was a chubby man with a cap on glasses somewhat balding and a beard he had on an orange jacket with blue thermal pants. "Hello Booker John has been telling us all about what happened to you and your daughter, we are so sorry but maybe we can find her today!" he said with joy in his voice. "Well Mr. Daily I just want to say that I am so grateful that you've allowed us to come onto this expedition with you. "Well Booker when you and John called our base camp and asked us to come help we weren't going to say no we need all the help we can get. Now you better go and get you some breakfast we shove off in an hour." Oliver said sitting back down. I went over to the buffet line they seemed to be serving scrambled eggs and bacon. After waiting for five guys to get there food I was finally served then I went back over to sit down at the table next to Eleanor who had gone to get food when John was introducing me to everyone. I started eating and listening to what Terry and Oliver were talking about. "Well, Oliver I can get us there but if you are right and we indeed find this underwater city we need a team of people to go down inside there and find out what exactly we are dealing with." Terry said granting a concerned look from Oliver. "I'll do it." I spoke up. "Are you sure DeWitt? It will more than likely be dangerous." "Yeah Oliver if I don't have Anna I have nothing left to live for." I responded. "I'm going too." John spoke up. "I'm in with you all the way Booker." "Me to" Eleanor said. "No Eleanor we only need two to go." Oliver said as Eleanor opened her mouth to protest but closed it. Alright well it's all settled then. Oliver said getting up from the table with his trey. "I'll go make sure the rest of the crew has got the boat ready then we shall be off." Eleanor looked at me "Booker I have to go. I have to find my sister." She said with panic in her voice. "Don't worry Eleanor I'll find her for you." I said giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. We all walked outside and over toward the boat. The boat was a huge steel hulled icebreaker ship. Oliver met us at the ramp to the boat. "Everything appears to be in order and we are ready to go." He said as he lead up the ramp and onto the boat we followed him into the captains quarters where he said into an intercom "Okay boys this is it get ready to shove off." As the crew scurried around everyone seemed to be doing their own thing besides me and John. Terry was over making sure everything was right to start. Aleksander and Eleanor were over at the charts making sure Terry knew where to go. Oliver was supervising the rest of the crew. And Anton was reading. All of a sudden the ship lurched forward and we were off. Me and John walked up to the bow and looked out towards the water. "I want to thank you John." I said looking at him. "For what Booker?" He said turning to me "For everything. Without you I wouldn't have known about Oliver and for you to volunteer to go down into that city without even knowing what could be down there." "Well Booker I'd like to think that you'd do the same thing for me If I was in your position." I smiled and looked back out towards the ocean. I'm coming Anna.


End file.
